


Smile

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Fluff, M/M, Randomness, Short, kise is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: According to Kise diagnosis, Akashi Seijuuro is probably losing his sense to smile.





	Smile

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 

**.**

* * *

To curve your lips into a smile is a piece of cake, it is a simple task for most people. You need no requirement of being smart or genius. Look or wealth is not included in the consideration either. Yet, Kise squints his eyes attentively to the certain red-headed captain who he rarely or almost never forms a smile on his lips. Maybe, Akashi's smile is running on its own will since his owner is born too perfect (let's forget that Akashi is kinda short for a basketball captain). No human is credited as a perfect entity, so that can make sense.  

It gets his curiosity to its best, Akashi's smile. Kise starts to do a mini research anytime and anywhere possible. In the gym, in the class, in the canteen, or in the hallway; he gets scolded by a teacher two or three times because he ends up unfocused to his surrounding, bumping into people as the result. This copy-cat master sneakily follows his captain around, expect bathroom and his house, of course. Any other place is noted diligently to strengthen the data he had. Sometime, Kise observes and questions the other members as well. He gets a pat on the shoulder and a pity look for them in return. Kuroko savagely tells him to go die peacefully ini Akashi's hand so the club will be in peace, making a childish whine and pout makes a show. Lucky enough that Momoi is quite normal, she tries to stop him in doing further to avoid any bloody scene might occur in the future.

Well, it is the 'Akashi Seijuuro' whom he gives focus on. None knows what is happening inside that head.

But Kise won't hit reset button when he is half-way done. After about a week of detailed research, Kise gathers the data, compiles it thoroughly, rereads it, and sums it all to one conclusion. 

He inhales a deep breath, it doesn't occur to him that he necessarily care to his captain until he pulls a week straight to focus on him. He just has this peculiar funny feeling knowing that he hasn't ever caught a smile on Akashi's lips -like, forever. The paired flesh of his captain practically always looks as if it glues onto each other into a line. Probably, if Akashi never speaks  _or_ orders him around, Kise will think Akashi has his lips stitched from born. However, it is not. Another case is being unsaid of whether reasons a smile never make a show on his lips.

When he starts his detective like research, a note is being made firstly. Akashi is seriously one of hellish Emperor, that research is not to be found by the latter because Kise will love to be alive until he can beat Aomine. He knows well how the red headed man is so scary in punishing.

It doesn't back him down, though. Kise is concerned and he is going to do it. Afterall, for Akashi to only enjoy smiling that little, isn't it saddening? Smile is good for soul and heart and mind. It will keep you handsome till you old -at least, or so he knows. However, Akashi does not smile like normal people do. His smile is not even close to an enjoyable one or a normal one. It usually describes as sharp, frightening, and piercing to whoever sees it. Kise doubts if Akashi will have his baby face for long.

He looks onto the data which he has pilled into a book in his hold. His eyes scan word to word and picture to picture arranged there. Tapping the pen onto his forehead slightly, Kise frowns countering his thought. It is a big case. The tip of the pen taints the white paper.  

**Akashi Seijuuro is probably losing his sense to smile.**

Thus, Kise comes to the best conclusion he can conduct. There is no better judgment than 'Akashi is in his most dangerous phase of life, he loses his sense to smile'. He nods his head slightly, honey orbs moving diligently from one page to another as he thinks of the proof he found.

His judgment can't be wrong. Kise takes his pen. Acting as if he is a doctor, he writes a prescription under the conclusion.

**Akashicchi has to find a lover**

**Akashicchi has to go for a three hours karaoke**

A satisfied smile erases his frown. The prescription he made is no other than perfect. The first choice is undoubtedly right. A lover will make the frozen heart of the emperor melted.   

Later, he scratches 'conclusion' word and changes it to 'diagnosis' word. A big cheeky smile plasters his lips, he can be a good doctor; he thought.

.

.

The breeze from outside dances into the class where Kise Ryouta is living his mind in other dimension as a doctor. It plays trick to the yellow strands of his team's small forward as Akashi catches the glimmering shine waving to his. It accompanies the stroke of the sun rays too, brightening Kise's lock to golden hue, irresistibly beautiful . It is bewitchingly illuminating to behold even for the last second.

Akashi distances himself on the door frame of the latter class with secrecy gleaming in his orbs. The different color of red and yellow in his eyes almost seems to be amused to feeling he knows nothing of. Soft tingle and flutter do a magic to knock his lips corner. Akashi smiles to how the blonde being too serious to what he does.

Kise's strange behavior does not go unnoticed, for sure. Akashi is aware along the way that honey golden orbs suspiciously stalk his every action. He knows what the aim is and he gives his permission for it, unspokenly. Since it is Kise Ryouta following him, he doesn't mind it. He loves the attention, he loves that smiles, and beyond everyone's assumption, he loves Kise.

"Ryouta, it's time to go home." His voice is loud enough to make Kise startled. Getting himself into a mess as he puts everything on the table to his bag, Akashi can feel the tickle of glee in his chest. _So clumsy_ , he coos inwardly.

Kise has been asking around what will make him smile. Akashi has it simple if Kise somehow has the courage to ask him personally which Akashi also predicts, Kise doesn't even own a pinch of it. He doesn't want to reveal it out loud as well, enjoying the clumsy clueless look in Kise's face is very pleasing as for now and everyday in their practices. 

"Uhm, sowwy Akashicchi, i get coped up with something."

He is not a generous one with smile. Yet, he can't help to curve one when he remembers the smile in Kise's face in the middle of his class or when he is alone and also; just like when there is only two of them.

He is not in the dangerous phase of life, really. He just smiles to people who are worthy enough in his life and he is not fond to show his smile around.

"I'm sure, you can't put doctor as your future job, Ryouta." he says when they walks out from the school. A simple smile lingers on his lips. Kise seems to be flustered, the shade of pink brushing his cheek. The blonde grins in sheepish way that Akashi is very familiar of.

The best job for Kise Ryouta in the future is becoming his life partner, afterall. How the man beside him has made his week ten times enjoyable with his hide and sneak play, just to know how to make him smile. That is very sweet of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA ENJOY and yep I modify from the one in ffn ;^) cause that one is messy af lmao


End file.
